<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A promise for a happy future by Hamelio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477777">A promise for a happy future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamelio/pseuds/Hamelio'>Hamelio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamelio/pseuds/Hamelio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Saleh has been avoiding him, Gerik decide to go and confront him and maybe make him talk about his new feelings. Basically a S-support between Saleh and Gerik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saleh/Xyst | Gerik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A promise for a happy future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello to everybody ! This story is a follow up to the supports between Saleh and Gerik, written like an actual support in-game. I highly recommand that you go watch the support between these two good men before reading ! If it's already done, enjoy your reading !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saleh (Meditating) :... </p><p>Gerik (He arrives) : Ah, Saleh, there you are. I was searching for you all around the camp.</p><p>Saleh : ... And for what purpose ? Do you need my help for something ?</p><p>Gerik: Could you please drop the calm act ? We both know that you've been avoiding me lately.</p><p>Saleh :...</p><p>Gerik: I hoped that I was wrong, but it seems not. Why is that ? Did I do something wrong ?</p><p>Saleh :...</p><p>Gerik : ...Saleh. Please at least, answer me.</p><p>Saleh : ...No.You did nothing wrong. It's entirely my fault. Please excuse me,Gerik. (Start leaving)</p><p>Gerik (Catch his arm) : You aren't going anywhere!</p><p>Saleh: ...What do you want ?</p><p>Gerik: ...Sorry, but...I want to solve the problem between us, if there's any. You're really important to me, you know ? If I've done something wrong, I want to know why, so I can properly excuse myself.</p><p>Saleh:...</p><p>Gerik: ..So...?</p><p>Saleh: ...You are not making things for me easier.</p><p>Gerik: Why is that ? Did something happened ?</p><p>Saleh: ...You can say that. Since a few days, I have noticed… A change in me.</p><p>Gerik: ...A change in you ? Are you sick ?</p><p>Saleh: ...I was believing that,too. I was thinking that I was crazy… But Ewan…</p><p>Gerik: ...Yeah ,I listen. Go on. Did he do something wrong?</p><p>Saleh:...No. When I have described what I feel to him... He told me that I was in love.<br/>Gerik : In love ? And...Why do you act like it's a curse ? Any woman would be delighted to have you as her man.</p><p>Saleh: ...It's not a woman.</p><p>Gerik: ...Ah. You don't believe that two men in love is some sort of crime, are you ? You are far too intelligent for that.</p><p>Saleh: ...No. I think that love should prevail over all. The problem...Is the man in himself.</p><p>Gerik: Why is that ? And what is the link with you in love and the fact that you've been avoiding me lately ?</p><p>Saleh:...Because it's you.</p><p>The two are in shock , as neither know what to say…</p><p>Saleh:...It was your turn to talk,Gerik.</p><p>Gerik (blushing) : Ah, yes ! Nice weather,  isn't it ?</p><p>Saleh: Please. It's your turn to drop the act, Gerik. Please tell me that it's not reciprocate, so I can move on.</p><p>Gerik: Wait, no, no! It's not that. I wasn't… Expecting that, that's all. And...I love you too, Saleh.</p><p>Saleh: ...What ? Are you trying to humor me ?</p><p>Gerik: Is it… So hard to believe that I can love you too ?</p><p>Saleh: ...I killed your friend. You shouldn't love me. It's for that that I was so embarassed and ashamed of my feelings.</p><p>Gerik: ...Ah. Coming from you, it's...Understable, I guess. You are far too kind to others and harsh on yourself. It's you, who shouldn't worry too much. Zabba was my friend ... But… I know that he was ambitious. He could have done a lot of things, for money. He  attacked Caer Pelyn, and you were defending your hometown. I could never blame you for that.</p><p>Saleh:...Really?</p><p>Gerik: I have already told you that, no? I forgave you for that, and I will happily love you until my last breath.</p><p>Saleh (Blushing) : I...wasn't expecting that…</p><p>Gerik (Blushing): Like me. Yeah, life can be funny like that, sometimes.</p><p>Saleh:...But I will stay in Caer Pelyn. So, what are we gonna do ?</p><p>Gerik: I could come with you, you know.</p><p>Saleh: You don't have your mercenary band ? Without you as their leader…</p><p>Gerik: Don't worry, I’ve been planning since some times to disband it.</p><p>Saleh: ...But...Why? You are the strongest man with a blade that I've ever met...Why would give up ?</p><p>Gerik: It's not really...Giving up. I  became a mercenary to protect my friend. When he died, I realized that I've got many other comrades, that I care about. But...Fighting...Was never for me. I fight for the people I care about. But now that we are only three, I think that I should follow the path that will bring me happiness,with you. I am sure that the others will understand, and they’ll do the same.</p><p>Saleh: ...You would really give up on  your career as a mercenary and follow me to Caer Pelyn ...Just to be with me ?</p><p>Gerik: Of course. I could never have dream of a better man than you. I love everything about you. Your calm, your kindness, your intelligence… Do I need to flatter you more, babe ?</p><p>Saleh (Blushing) : "Babe"?... Ugh. I guess I will have to live with that nickname . But… I love you too, Gerik, and I will happily live with you until my last breath. When this war will be over… I hope that we can have a happy life together. I will show you the beauty of Caer Pelyn, even if it never will be at the level of your beauty, dear.</p><p>Gerik (Blushing) : ...I didn't know you could be such a charmer. But, yeah… When this war will be over, I will happily come with you. I love you,Saleh.(Start kissing Saleh)</p><p>Saleh (The face entirely red, after the kiss) : I...Love you too, Gerik.</p><p>Ending:<br/>After the war, Saleh and Gerik  decided to retire together at Caer Pelyn, loving each other dearly and protecting the hometown of Saleh. Some people said they were too different for the other, but in the end, they decided to love the other, not care and enjoy their difference.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks a lot for reading ! Keep in mind that english is not my mother tongue !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>